Bad Boys
by still-smiling
Summary: So let's just say that, totally hypotheically, Inuyasha had a reincarnation, and his reincarnation happened to move to Kagome's town and make out with Kagome, and let's also just say that Inuyasha sort of caught them?
1. I Think You Like To Be The Victim

Is it just me or is there something about bad boys that just gets your blood boiling? Why else do girls throw their selves at rock stars? Or how a guy on a motorcycle is ten times hotter than the one helping his grandmother across the street just a few feet away? Is it the sense of danger? The adrenaline rushing through our veins that prevents us from seeing their flaws? Or are we just lost in the delusion that we can change them, and that it will be like some epic romance? Just like the movies right?  
  
Me for example, I surround myself with "bad boys", though it may just be that I like to be hurt. To be strung out on a hook just to be relentlessly jerked up to the suffocating surface then dropped back down into the merciless depths, and just when I think I'm finally free, free to leave and be rid of these overwhelming feelings; I'm wrenched back up again by that wretched hook.  
  
I never liked fishing.  
  
I only let one person in particular yank me around this way. The others wouldn't dare try, some of them even manage to be semi decent friends. Yes, they're lecherous, controlling, violent, and possessive, but in a good way.  
  
So maybe going and getting involved with another guy who rides a motorcycle and wears a leather jacket isn't exactly my most brilliant moment, but so what. I've done worse.  
  
Ch.1 I Think You Like To Be The Victim  
  
'Something to say, something cool and sexy yet not too forward' I stood by the water fountain in the front office, pretending to be reading the bulletin board while furtively risking glances at the new student sitting on a cluttered bust looking desk; he had looked me over when I had first came in looking for the nurse, who wouldn't let me back into the school unless she made sure that I wouldn't wipe out half of the school with whatever illness I was presently afflicted with. She had gotten in ten minutes ago, but I could bother her later.  
  
Finally I decided just to go over to him and wing it. There was something about him that was drawing me in. That something was beckoning to me, whispering to me, and I obeyed.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome", I smiled 'try to look charming' I reminded myself.  
  
"Hey I'm Yasha" he grinned naturally, it suited his face like that was the only expression he had.  
  
"Are you new?" he removed his sunglasses and I nearly gasped; he looked precisely like a modern human Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, I just moved here from Osaka"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I suppose this 'Yasha' could be a reincarnation of Inuyasha" Miroku scooted closer making much less comfortable than I would have preferred, but I needed his help, I didn't know who else to ask.  
  
"Sort of like Kikyo and I?" I tried not to flinch at the sound of her name, even when I said it drew up feelings of resentment and jealousy.  
  
"Yes, true... but there is another possibility" he looked up at the sky pensively, "it could be our Inuyasha."  
  
"Huh" I sat there thinking for a moment, 'could it have been?' my thoughts traveled back to our conversation earlier that day. He didn't act as if he recognized me... maybe he didn't. could he have forgotten me after only... "Miroku I'm from 500 years in the future" I said blatantly, there is no way the Inuyasha could have lived that lo-  
  
"Yes but demons, even half-demons can live a thousand years and never look a year older once they reach adulthood" Miroku shot back subtly haughtily.  
  
"Uh" I was stumped, then I remembered he had been human, "he was human Miroku."  
  
"Was it a new moon there?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Nope, New moon's not for another week" I smiled, 'it's not Inuyasha.'  
  
"Well there are spells, and potions that can fix that, Inuyasha could have used the jewel to become human, and many skilled youkai have trained themselves to become human at will." He grinned.  
  
I frowned, "well how can I find out?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stepped into Keade's hut and was immediately greeted with a rush of cool damp air.  
  
"What does ye want child?" Keade's dry crackling voice sought me out from within the shadows.  
  
"Help"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stared down at the potion Keade had helped me brew back in the feudal era. It was sort of a pale translucent yellowish color. I took a deep breath before pouring the concoction into my Hunchback of Notre Dame thermos. I lifted up my bag and paused, I had serious reservations about putting this gunk into my backpack, but if the end justifies the means... I placed the thermos into my bag and headed off for school.  
  
I bumped into Yasha much faster than I had expected... and hoped.  
  
"Hey, Kagome right?" he grinned and I stopped and turned to him, 'now or never...'  
  
"Yeah, how do you like the school" I asked smiling.  
  
"Well it's still a school, but" he winked at me, "it's certainly got cute girls." I blushed as he continued, "what time should I come over?"  
  
"Uh" I was caught off guard as he grinned.  
  
"Mrs. Sukato prescribed a Miss Kagome Higurashi as a math tutor, she said you could help even me", 'great' I thought, 'now he thinks I'm some type of nerdy girl.'  
  
If the end justifies the means...  
  
'What the heck'  
  
"I've got some spare time today after school, and we could use my house since my family's going to Souta's chorus recital. That way we won't have to be disturbed." I blinked, 'whoa Kagome could you be any more forward' I asked myself, but hey girls have hormones too you know.  
  
"Sounds good, I'll meet you in the galleria after school then" he tossed his hair, but in a very masculine way of course.  
  
I nodded and turned to walk off, when I had nearly reached the other end of the hall way I heard Yahsa yell, "Oh by the way, do you have a boyfriend I need to beat up?" I shook my head, blushing and I quickly headed to class.  
  
"KAGOME!" I nearly dropped my books as I spun around to find Eri staring with disbelief, "how could you?"  
  
"H-how could I what?" I stumbled over my words as Yuka and Ayume, joined Eri and cornered me at my desk.  
  
"Not tell us about you and the new guy" Ayume demanded.  
  
"What, there's nothing to tell about, I'm just tutoring him" I said as my cheeks flushed red.  
  
"yeah ok then why did he want to know if need to beat up your boyfriend." Yuka asked.  
  
"I uh" I tried to find words before Eri cut me off.  
  
"You should have seen poor Hojo's face when you shook your head he looked heart broken" Eri said.  
  
"Oh" I did feel bad, really, but I was sort of, and don't take this the wrong way or anything, over him, I mean we never did much in the first place, and well with Inuyasha and everything else I kind of forgot about him. "well" I looked down, "I don't wan tot hurt his feelings but we weren't officially going out or anything."  
  
Luckily I was saved from their reactions by the bell ringing, and for once I was glad that chemistry had started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yasha was waiting for me in the galleria after school, he had clutched in one hand, not surprisingly, a motorcycle helmet. Not that I was one for stereotypes or anything, but he simply belonged on a motorcycle, I could just see him speeding along the highway, with his hair-  
  
"Ever ride a motorcycle?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my god" I hopped off of his bike, "that was so, so exhilarating" I smiled and noticed him staring at the shrine.  
  
"You live on a shrine?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah" I blushed.  
  
He grinned, "you're not gonna try and convert me are you?"  
  
I shook my head, "for a shrine maiden I'm not really that religious."  
  
I grabbed the thermos out of my bag as we stepped into the house; remembering what Keade had said, I carefully slipped a finger into the goo and whispered, "sit" as he took a look around my house.  
  
"It's not like I would have expected, it being on a shrine and all" he nodded with approval as I walked over to him.  
  
If the potion hit his skin and he was really Inuyasha then when I said the magic word, (which is sit, in case you sort of... you know didn't get it) the spell memory potion would force him to crash to the ground like rosary used to do.  
  
I took another step towards him and...  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I'll go get some towels" I ran to the kitchen to grab a dishcloth. I returned and handed him the rag, so he could wipe the yellow goop off of his arm. "I'm sorry" I repeated again, giving him my best apologetic look.  
  
"It's ok" he sat down on my couch, "why don't you sit down, it's ok really."  
  
"Yeah maybe I should sit."  
  
A/N How do ya like it? Anywho on the math note thing, it is so aggravating how in every fic I ever take a look at, they make Kagome out to be some type of math idiot, n the episode with the little ghost girl, her friends point out that she got top marks in math, especially math, thank you I had to get that out of my system. Thanx 


	2. Kiss and Tell

Ch. 2 Kiss And Tell  
  
I waited, and waited nothing happened. Yasha just gave me an odd look.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I just thought of something" I lied, I'm not actually a good liar (as if you couldn't tell) but for some reason he didn't bother to give me another strange look.  
  
He pulled out a math book, "wanna start?"  
  
I was taken aback, I hadn't actually expected much studying to go on, I thought he just wanted to hang out, but when in Rome.  
  
"Oh I think I found where you got confused, you need to make this negative when you multiply it by the exponent" a half an hour later we were diligently working on math, yes math nothing else (can you hear my disappointment?)  
  
"Well I think I've got this down" Yasha said as he closed the book.  
  
He scooted closer to me, and I reddened a bit.  
  
I looked over at him and now saw that his face was only a couple inches from mine.  
  
He smirked, "now what were you saying about French tutoring, I think we should start with the basics"  
  
I blushed harder if possible.  
  
I felt him reach his arms around me and pull me into a deep kiss.  
  
At first I was too shocked to respond (Whooo! My first kiss!), then I began to get the feel (lol that was a pun) of it and returned the kiss.  
  
I fell back against eh couch as we continued to kiss deeper, I could feel his hands running up and down my back.  
  
BANG  
  
I jumped up I knew that sound; it was the sound of my bedroom window being thrown open by a certain unruly Hanyou.  
  
"Sorry Yasha you've got to go, my mom will be home any minute" I lied as I ushered him through the door.  
  
"Kagome! Where are ya, you're coming with me we've got a new rumor" I heard Inuyasha yell from the top of the stairs. Shit, he'll be down here in a couple of seconds and I smell like another guy.  
  
I heard him taking the steps two at a time, "Do you have any ramen while I'm here?"  
  
I panicked, 'GAHH! What to do!?' suddenly out of the corner of my eyes I spotted something.  
  
"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha looked around, he spotted me, "why do you smell like." he stepped closer to me and sniffed me again, "lemons?"  
  
Ok so it was a bit drastic but it was all I could think of, I had sprayed myself head t o toe with lemon fresh Lysol disinfectant, but at least he couldn't smell Yasha. "Uh yeah it's a new perfume my mom got me." I'm lying a lot today aren't I?  
  
"Yeah well it stinks. uh what's perfume?" he asked trying to look annoyed.  
  
"Sure, I'll take a bath when we get to the feudal era" I was just happy he hadn't noticed anything.  
  
"Um Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah" I said, 'please, don't say anything'  
  
"Your skirt's unbuttoned" he said staring at my skirt.  
  
I blushed and turned away from him and buttoned it up, 'I wonder when he did that?' I thought as Inuyasha grabbed my bag.  
  
"Let's go" Inuyasha said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, was he Inuyasha?" Miroku asked anxiously as I turned back to check that Inuyasha was sleeping.  
  
"No" I whispered, "he didn't crash into the ground" I glanced back at Inuyasha; I swear I saw his eyes close.  
  
"Then it's either his reincarnation or a creepy coincident" Miroku looked up pensively.  
  
I mimicked him and looked up in thought too, maybe it's some secret monk trick.  
  
I continued to stare fruitlessly up at eh sky until I felt a hand crawl a little bit lower than eye level.  
  
"Miroku you..." I lifted up my right hand preparing to slap the shit out of him but before I got to-  
  
"Miroku you pervert" I looked over to see Inuyasha about three seconds from killing Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha sit" I yelled.  
  
BAM  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha growled from the ground.  
  
"You jerk! You were eavesdropping!" I yelled.  
  
"NO I wasn't, you were just being your normal loud self!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Well, I'll just be leaving." Miroku quickly left before the argument got heated.  
  
"I'm loud! I'M LOUD! Can you even hear yourself?! I've been on jumbo jets quieter than you!" I screamed.  
  
"What?! Who are these jumbo jets?! AND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING ON THEM?!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
I shook my head, "Gods you're stupid," I said while trying to stay angry when I wanted to laugh so badly.  
  
But Inuyasha was indignant, "DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT! WHO ARE THE JUMBO JETS?"  
  
I couldn't hold it in any longer I began to snigger, Inuyasha's expression wasn't helping.  
  
"OH SO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY DO YA?" Inuyasha was taking this so seriously.  
  
I began to laugh harder, much harder, so hard that I couldn't breath.  
  
"KAGOME THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"  
  
I began to gain control of myself again, "Inuyasha a jumbo jet is a big machine, like a car except it flies"  
  
He stopped yelling, and his anger left him instantly, instead he only stared at me. I forgot why I was angry. I just stared at him too.  
  
He turned red and looked down, he mumbled something that I couldn't make out, and sprinted off into the forest. Leaving me standing there with only one thought in mind, "What the hell?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was just heading back from the hot spring when I ran into Sango, "Hi I haven't seen you since I left, where have you been?"  
  
"No where!" she answered quickly.  
  
"Um alright." I gave her a funny look and she blushed.  
  
"Kagome I'll tell you later" She smiled guiltily, "but no one else needs to hear"  
  
I nodded and she turned and left, 'I guess I should tell her about Yasha' I thought to myself as I walked back to the village.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called to me from the god tree.  
  
"what?" I called back as I turned and headed towards the tree.  
  
He hopped down and walked up to me, "Kagome, I um wan to talk to you" he glanced around and then back to me, "It's important"  
  
"Alright" I nodded, "what do you want?"  
  
"Well." he reached up and scratched the back of his head, "You have to promise not to hurt me" he quickly added, "not that you could hurt me, I just don't feel like getting sat, or have an arrow shot at me."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Inuyasha what is it?"  
  
"Not till you promise not to try and cause me any harm" Inuyasha said defensively.  
  
"Inuyasha" I said in an irritated voice.  
  
"Promise" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Fine I promise not to hurt you" I said.  
  
"OK well there's really two things. Well ya see there really actually wasn't really a rumor of a shard, I just wanted to get you here."  
  
My eyes widened a bit at that statement, but he continued.  
  
"And the other thing is well. yesterday I um ran in to Kikyo in the forest."  
  
A/N HI! Ok so um I made Inuyasha a bit ooc, ok so I made everyone a bit ooc, but I make everyone in all of my fics ooc so it's not really a surprise. I decided to continue this one (aren't you lucky) but I live off of reviews so if you take them away this fic will starve to death so unless you want to be responsible for the cruel murder of my story you must review. I love ya all, and I want feed back otherwise I'll believe that the story sucks and I'll have to put it out of it's misery.  
  
P.S. how'd ya like the colors?  
  
Thanx 


	3. Fast and Furious

*~*~*~*~*Against many people's better judgment I have changed my pen name from nekokagome to still_smiling  
  
Bad Boys  
  
Ch. 3 Fast and Furious  
  
I could feel my eyes well with tears, what ever he  
  
"Well she wanted me to send you back permanently and-"  
  
I cut him off , "Inuyasha if you want me gone just say so." I turned on heel and stomped towards the well.  
  
"Kagome, it's not like that. I d-"  
  
"SIT!" I didn't want to have to listen to him; he hurt me enough for one day.  
  
I picked my bag up off of the ground where I had earlier discarded it and jumped through the well, ignoring Inuyasha's yelling at me to "fucking stop and listen"  
  
I climbed up the ladder on the other side and stared down at the well any moment now the subduing spell would wear off and Inuyasha would come bounding through the well.  
  
I glanced around the well house and noticed the well cover sitting in a corner of the room. I grabbed it and quickly dropped over the well. I ran out to grandpa's shop and grabbed a couple ofudas grasping them in my hand I dashed back into the well room just in time to see Inuyasha smirking as he knocked off the well cover. I quickly hid the ofuda behind my back.  
  
"Heh, you think putting that flimsy thing over the well could stop me, a baby could break that thing" Inuyasha's face turned serious, "Kagome you didn't let me finish about Kikyo-"  
  
I cut him off, "Your right Inuyasha, I was rude and inconsiderate I should have let you finish, in fact I had no right to come here at all, I defied you and will thusly so go back to Sengoku Jidai and will listen to what you have to say attentively and without question" I said quickly trying to think my way out of it.  
  
Inuyasha looked stunned, and confused for a moment until he realized I had said that I was wrong, "yeah" he said suddenly sounding bold again, "you were wrong and your coming back with me."  
  
I nodded and resisted the urge to smile as I walked toward the well, he got part way in and offered his hand to me. I smiled; he could be really sweet when he thought he was right.  
  
I smiled reached out to take his hand, 'why was I mad at him again?'  
  
"Um Kag, why do you smell like your grandpa?" suddenly I remembered the ofudas in my other hand, and the fact that he was going to tell me to send me back to my time permanently to make Kikyo happier.  
  
"Sit" I yelled as he crashed down to the bottom of the well and was sent back to the feudal era I grabbed the well top and replaced it over the well.  
  
As the bottom of the well began to light up showing that Inuyasha was coming back through the well. I quickly slapped the ofudas on the top of the well, infusing my own magic with them hoping that it would prevent Inuyasha from breaking through.  
  
I took a step back from the well as I heard Inuyasha come through.  
  
"KAGOME! THAT. WAS NOT FUNN-"  
  
BOOM  
  
CRASH  
  
I smiled at the tell tale signs of Inuyasha hitting the well cover and slamming back down into the well. "Ha! And who was right?" I yelled triumphantly at the presently empty well, "You mess with fire and you're gonna get burned!" I turned back out of the well before Inuyasha could cross through again and destroy my ego trip.  
  
I walked inside of the house and read the note off of the refrigerator, "Grandpa is sick, he refused to let any doctors touch him so we'll be at Konichi for a while, we left out food and water for Buyo"  
  
I frowned, "they could at least have told me what type of illness grandpa told everyone I had this time." I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, deciding to do up my homework before I go to school tomorrow. No more than a couple minutes after I had started I heard a knock at the door.  
  
No doubt a salesperson that wanted me to buy a new and improved-  
  
"Hey" I opened up the door to find Yasha standing on my front porch.  
  
"Oh hi Yasha" I stepped back, "come in"  
  
He walked in and smirked at me, "you don't look sick."  
  
I blushed, "Erm I made a full recovery"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "yeah right"  
  
"What?" I asked a little shocked, that was the first time I could ever remember someone not believing in my illness.  
  
"I just really think your grandpa was lying about you prostate infection" he said keeping a strait face.  
  
I blanched, was my grandpa really in such a dire need of illnesses that he had to begin to give me man parts? Surely he knew that women didn't have those.  
  
"Uhh" I racked my brain for a good excuse but couldn't manage to muster up anything better than "hmm"  
  
Yasha grinned, "So either there's something you're not telling me" he paused, "or you really aren't plagued with every illness know to man, and woman"  
  
I sat down on the couch; I really didn't know how to talk my way out of this, "so watcha doin here?" I tried in vain to change the subject.  
  
"Teachers knew you were tutoring me and sent me to drop off your work" He shrugged and put down a couple of papers on the counter, "so why are you telling all of your oldest friends that you're sick when you just hang around the house?"  
  
"I don't just hang around the house" I was going for the cool mysterious approach, just because we made out doesn't mean he's really interested. I mean just look at Miroku.  
  
"Then what do you do when you're ditching school" He took a couple of steps closer to me, I liked the way he walked, it was sort of a swagger, Inuyasha didn't swagger, he trounced, unless he was running then he practically flew, and Miroku he sort; of I don't know, glided? Maybe more like floated when he walks, and lord only knows what the name for whatever it is that Koga does. But Yasha he swaggers, not a drunken I-can't-keep-my-balance swagger but a sexy, I-know-you-want-me swagger.  
  
"Hang out with friends" 'not really lying, just omitting details'  
  
He the rest of the distance between us and bent over me with his hands resting on the couch on both sides of me. I took a nervous breath. "Maybe you're not as big of a good girl" he grinned and leaned in for another deep kiss.  
  
I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. Maybe it was because I was still new to kissing or because I knew how much doing this would piss off Inuyasha, or maybe Yasha was just a really really good kisser, but the kiss felt so exciting, so invigorating that I may have gotten a little caught up in the moment.  
  
I pushed him back for a moment, and smiled at his look of surprise and curiosity as it slowly changed back into his great smile as he realized I was removing my shirt.  
  
'Good girl my ass' I thought proudly as we began making out again.  
  
By the time the phone rang we had already rolled off the couch and onto the floor was down to my lingerie and Yasha was in a pair of boxers. I jumped up to get the phone hoping to god that it wasn't my- "Hi hon"  
  
"Hi mom" Yasha sat up with interest at this last word.  
  
"I had a hunch you'd be home, so how's Inuyasha" my mom liked long drawn out conversations.  
  
"He's fine" I glanced at Yasha who seemed to be very interested our conversation.  
  
"When did you get back?" my mom asked cheerily.  
  
"Just a little while ago, mom this isn't really a good time to talk right now, I'm cooking dinner"  
  
"Really what are you making" Yasha grinned jokingly as I glared at him.  
  
"Kag, dear is someone there?" my mom asked  
  
"Nope the T.V." I mouthed the words "I'm going to kill you" to Yasha.  
  
"Well anyways it turns out Grandpa wasn't really sick, he just accidentally ate some of Souta's Play-dough so we're on our way home now, we'll be there in twenty minutes, make sure Buyo's not dead will you?'  
  
"Sure mom, bye" I said quickly.  
  
"Bye Hon-" I hung up on her before she could finish.  
  
"Parents coming home?" Yasha asked sullenly.  
  
"Yep" I nodded.  
  
"Well" he picked up his clothes and tossed them back on" I'll see you tomorrow" He grinned and left.  
  
I slowly put my clothes back on as what had just happened began to sink in. Two main things really struck me about it. 'Am I fast? I made out with him on the first date, no it wasn't even a date. It was a tutoring session. But he wanted it, so it wasn't like I was being fast; he was going just as fast. But don't all guys want that? Even during a tutoring session, should not have, and what about tonight, he comes over to drop off my homework and we end up in our underwear. That doesn't make me a slut does it? No. Because if I'm a slut then he must be a slut too, and that would make Miroku practically a prostitute except for the fact that he doesn't get paid, or laid for that matter. And did he use me? Afterwards he just grabbed his stuff and left. Not that I'm going to make anything out of it. I just want to know if this is a relationship or not.'  
  
I sighed, "He's not the 'boyfriend' type of guy" I laid back on the couch as I resigned my self to the fact I would never be able to catch myself an Inuyasha or look-alike (even though I really didn't see Yasha as Inuyasha at all) and should just steer clear of them. Maybe I was made to be with guys like Hojo or Koug- guys like Hojo.  
  
I sat up as the door opened and in walked Mom and Souta, followed by a guilty looking Grandpa.  
  
They greeted me as they settled and my mom waked into the kitchen.  
  
"Kagome?" My mom asked standing next to the stove.  
  
"Yeah?" I looked up at her.  
  
"What exactly were you planning on making for dinner?" she held up Yasha's sock that had apparently been flung onto the stovetop.  
  
A/N How'd ya like it?  
  
On the grammar and spelling note, if anyone wants to proofread feel free to email me but I really don't think I make that many mistakes. Anywho I'm going to sleep now. Thanx 


	4. Word Play

Ch. 4 Word Play

Awaking to the sound of someone screaming loudly into your ear is rarely a pleasant experience. But when the aforementioned screaming person is your younger brother, who is much smaller than you and thus easy to pummel, some joy can be found in this less than pleasurable ordeal.

"Mom Kagome hit me" Souta whined as I followed him down towards the breakfast table where my mom was presently giving the people on the front page of the newspaper mustaches and horns.

My mom looked up, "huh?" for all of her abilities as a mom she sometimes lacked the attention span to parent properly.

"She hit me" Souta repeated, this time pointing one of his short pudgy fingers at me, clarifying any uncertainty of who the alleged "she" was.

My mom cocked and eyebrow at me, "You hit him?"

"Yes." I answered truthfully.

"Don't do it again" she went back to her newspaper.

Souta blinked and looked at me angrily. I smiled at him and patted him on the head before he swatted my hand away.

I made my way down the steps of the shrine, in a year I'd get my license but until them walking to school didn't bother me immensely. It gave me some rare alone time to think, and presently I had an quite a bit of crap to think about.

Thing to think about number one; Yasha. I like being thought of as attractive. I like being seen as a woman (_You make me feel..._). And to be totally honest I don't totally mind kissing him, or him kissing me for that matter.

Thing to think about number two; Inuyasha. Continually insults my character and appearance. Sees me as Kikyo's copy and nothing more. Almost a year and still hasn't made a single freaking move...

But Yasha has...

And Inuyasha would pop a vein if he found out, the vein may belong to Yasha but it would still show him something. Namely that I can move on. Of course I am moving on to a guy who looks identical to the guy I'm, moving on from. But hey. progress is progress.

And I can't wait around for ever.

"Kagome!"

I spun around to see Eri running towards me, though my instincts were telling me to keep walking, I stopped and waited up for her.

"Your going to school?" She asked, huffing from her short sprint.

I blinked at her for a second. Eri had always been impossibly thin, she could down twice as much food as the rest of us and never gained an ounce. but looking at her now, she looked, and this could have just been because she was doubled over trying to catch her breath, as if she accumulating a bit of girth around her middle. Not that there was anything wrong with gaining a little weight, for years her mother had been taking her to the doctors to make sure that she wasn't too thin. Maybe now she was just filling out a little.

"Yeah" I nodded, I smiled "Believe it or not I really didn't have a prostate infection, the doctor mixed up my diagnosis."

Eri finally stood up, "Good to hear, we were beginning to get a little worried there for a second." She brushed off her skirt, "So what did you have?"

"A clean bill of health" I said as we turned the corner and our school came into veiw. "Hopefully I'll be back in school for a while this time."

"Good because there are a couple of guys who want to steal ya from your old jealous boyfriend." she was talking about Inuyasha.

"Good." I smiled, "Because I intend to let them."

I hadn't noticed him in my French class before, even after the "french" studying comment I hadn't realized that he was there. And now, as if making up for lost time. he was making his presence very clear. He had taken the seat behind, much to Fumio's ,the boy who had been assigned to that seat by Madame Hiro, annoyance. Nevertheless he didn't seem to eager to point this out to Yasha.

To be utterly honest at first I thought he was just trying to let me know that he was there. I spun around when I felt fingers on my shoulder. He simply sat there grinning, and for the life of me I couldn't resist the urge to grin back and we were both sitting there grinning at each stupidly when Hojo took his seat next to me.

"Good morning Kagome." his cheeriness snapped me out of my idiocy.

"Hi Hojo" I smiled at him. I heard a familiar very Inuyasha-like growl from behind me.

"Did you get a chance to work on the homework? I don't understand impafait at all, if you can figure it out maybe we can get together sometime and..."

I was saved both from Yasha's reaction and the need to answer his question in front of Yasha by the entrance of Madame Hiro.

The class quieted and Madame began her oration.

Half way through Madame Hiro's explanation of the conjugation of irregular verbs in passe simple a note landed on my desk.

I was about to turn around to see who had flicked it at me when a second note landed on my desk.

Deciding to read them before another note had a chance to arrive I reached for the first note.

_You're not going to help that loser are you? He doesn't really need the help, he's just using it as an excuse to be alone with you._

_yasha_

I grinned, wondering if he had done the same thing. I reached for the second note.

_I actually do need the help, being alone with you is just a bonus._

_yasha_

I quickly slid the notes into my desk, beaming, and once agin began to feign interest in the lecture.

Another note was flicked onto my desk, this time a little too forcefully, as it skidded off of my desk and dropped to the floor. I silently reached down to get it and as I did I met Hojo's eyes.

Shit.

I abandoned my recovery mission and sat up in my seat again, shooting Hojo a pleading look.

He shrugged in annoyance and I smiled.

I reached out with my foot to kick the note back to Yasha, whatever it was it could wait till after class.

Unfortunately Hojo wasn't the only one who had noticed Yasha's note passing...

"Madame Hiro," Fumio's hand shot into the air. I gave him a dirty look and tried to get the note to Yasha, unfortunately my aim was bad and I ended up sending the incriminating packet into the isle; right to Madame's polished boots.

"Yasha was passing notes." had this not been a mature high school situation I would have probably shouted 'tattletale" of course my maturity didn't prevent me from thinking it.

Madame Hiro bent down eyeing Yasha, "is this yours?" she picked up the note.

Where even the most egotistical of students would have shown some slight hint of embarrassment (for the teachers sake if not totally sincere), Yasha answered with almost a sort of pride, "Yep."

I would have snorted had Madame not been standing a foot away from me and had I been the type of person who snorted (which I'm not).

She handed him the note, "Don't let me catch you passing notes in my class again, or next time I'll read it aloud."

When the bell rang he pressed the note into my hand as he passed, "are you busy tonight?"

I shook my head.

"Six O'clock," he smiled as he exited the room.

I finished packing up my books as the rest of the class left for lunch, (or their next class, I guess). Taking advantage of the empty class room I quickly unfolded the paper and read the note.

_Anyways I doubt that his mastery of the most important french subjects (the ones that require less clothing) are even half as good as mine. _

_yasha_

I stuffed the note into my pocket and headed off to lunch silently thanking whatever God that had prevented Madame from reading the note to the class.

A/N Oh my God! I actually updated! Aren't you all shocked and stuff? Anywho please review. (That so rhymed)


End file.
